


Silver & Gold

by pleasejustno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/pleasejustno
Summary: AU because I left Haikyuu!! sometime in 2015 so I don't know about anymore character/plot developments beyond the last Karasuno VS Shiratorizawa match.♫ Moonlight - Mating Ritual





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU because I left Haikyuu!! sometime in 2015 so I don't know about anymore character/plot developments beyond the last Karasuno VS Shiratorizawa match.
> 
> ♫ Moonlight - Mating Ritual

Another day of school.

A dried up leaf falls gently to the ground, and is crushed under the running feet of a teenager.

It's autumn. The road is littered with the reds and browns of dead leaves fallen from their branches. Leaves of orange, too, a shade tad darker than the hair of Hinata Shouyou, the boy who is running down the road, crisp leaves getting ground up to dust under his feet.

There is another teenager, much, much taller than him, with hair a colour so light it glows white-hot under the bright rays of the sun, standing just a distance away, under the shelter of a large, leaf-shedding tree. He's got his headphones on again, as always, with his bag slung across his front, and his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants as he waits.

Hinata dashes towards him, panting as he comes to a stop opposite the other boy.

"Tsukishima," he greets, still standing tall as he can, not wanting to appear dwarfed.

Tsukishima nods at him, taking off his headphones and letting them hang around his neck. He observes Hinata, who's as energetic as ever.

As expected.

He gives a small smile that looks more like a smirk, but Hinata knows and understands what the shape his lips form means, and he grins up at Tsukishima.

The taller boy jabs his finger into the whorl of Hinata's hair and starts walking away.

Hinata yells, holding a hand to the attacked area, and takes off after Tsukishima whose strides are far and long.

 

* * *

 

They're third years now, and have seen teammates come and go over time.

It was unexpected, the fact that Tsukishima and Hinata had gotten together after a year and a half.

Many who knew them suspected that it was the difference in personalities was what made the relationship work. Opposites attract, that's what they say, right?

Tsukishima was like the moon, and Hinata, the sun.

Hinata was the decoy of Karasuno, and he was the best they had ever had. Tsukishima was still a middle blocker, and quite the excellent one at that.

Both of them had improved vastly over the years, and had become much like the wheels of gears that fitted together perfectly to run smoothly, and every once in a while those wheels were replaced by better ones, as they learned new tricks and continuously grew as volleyball players.

Kageyama was very observant. He'd seen how Tsukishima and Hinata worked together. Hinata was usually the main focus of the spectators in a game as a wing spiker, but as the decoy allowed Tsukishima to shine when the time was right.

Very much like the sun and the moon, Kageyama would often muse to himself.

The moon could shine with the help of the sun, and Tsukishima was allowed to shine by having Hinata decieve their opponents. Truly a beautiful sight to witness. However, this wasn't to say that Tsukishima couldn't shine on his own.

As a middle blocker, he was definitely a very important asset to the team with his height and intellect. Whenever he blocked, he outshone everyone else, on their own team and their opponent's.

These were the thoughts that ran through Kageyama's head not for the first time as he held his hands up in the air, in position to set to Hinata in a practice match.

He caught Tsukishima's eye as he set, and up in the air the ball flew as it touched the skin of his palm and fingers for a brief moment. Hinata jumped high, as he always did, and brought his arm down fast and hard, and the ball hit the floor of the opponent's court with a loud, resounding smack.

Another point earned for their side.

Kageyama looked away from Tsukishima, and Hinata came up for a quick high-five before the game resumed.

The next game, Kageyama had Hinata act as decoy, and set to Tsukishima.

The tallest player of Karasuno Volleyball Club spiked the ball home, and Hinata ran up to congratulate him, and the smile he gave Tsukishima was different from the one he gave Kageyama. Just a little different, but different all the same.

Not that Kageyama cared. He was just observant.

If Tsukishima was the moon, and Hinata, the sun, then Kageyama wondered where he stood in this solar system of their volleyball team.

 

* * *

 

Hinata's here for a sleepover, and Tsukishima tells him to wash his hands and feet when he arrives at the Tsukishima household for dinner.

They have a hearty dinner, and the Tsukishima family is very entertained by and interested in Hinata, with the exception of Tsukishima himself.

He eats quietly, letting his family get to know his boyfriend better, and he's the first to finish dinner. He retires to his room immediately after, finding the atmosphere down below a little awkward for him.

It was still pretty new, their relationship. Barely half a year had passed since they started thinking of themselves as being in a relationship.

Neither had confessed. It was just finding comfort in each other's presence that had brought them together slowly, and them working out all the kinks in their communication had greatly improved the rate of their developing relationship.

Even now they were still learning new things about each other.

Tsukishima sits at his desk as he plays around with his phone, then he puts it down and picks up a pencil to scribble in a notebook. His fingers are itching to just do something.

He's nervous. He feels silly for being nervous, but he tells himself that it's natural.

It's not like it's the first time Hinata's slept over, but it's only the second.

It was a good enough reason for him to be nervous. Not that he was planning for anything to happen tonight, no.

The door to his bedroom creaks open, breaking his train of thought, and a messy orange head peeks in, noticing him and grinning widely before its person enters.

Tsukishima wipes his sweaty palms against his shorts. "Do you want to shower?"

Hinata shakes his head. "I showered before I came over. That's why I didn't bring much over," he says, walking over to Tsukishima's desk and examining the neat stack of books on it.

"Well, what about tommorow morning? What will you wear after your morning shower?"

Hinata turns to stare at him. "Damn. I hadn't thought of that."

Tsukishima stares back at him, not knowing how to answer Hinata.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Hinata asks, not worried about tomorrow at all.

"On the floor," Tsukishima answers, getting up to go get an extra mattress.

Hinata makes a disappointed noise, but when Tsukishima sneaks a glance, his eyes are glittering.

They heave the mattress through the bedroom door together and lay it down by Tsukishima's own bed.

It's not yet too late in the night, and they both stay awake even after they've switched off the lights in the room.

They talk about random topics and Kageyama, with Hinata bemoaning Kageyama's attitude towards him as usual. Tsukishima doesn't say much, only contributing to the conversation when deemed needed.

If one were to listen in on their conversation, they would have assumed that Hinata was having a one-sided conversation with himself, and that was mostly true.

Tsukishima listens intently as Hinata rambles and rants, browsing the internet on his phone. He has his glasses still on, and the light reflecting off them is distracting.

Hinata's lying on the extra mattress, and Tsukishima's on his own bed. The shorter boy turns his head to look at Tsukishima's face illuminated in white light from the sceen of his phone that changes to a blue, and sometimes green, as he plays with it.

He involuntarily falls asleep like that, with his hair mussed from running his hands through it as he had ranted about unfortunate events that had befallen him at school that morning, and his face turned towards Tsukishima.

After some time of silence, Tsukishima looks at Hinata, a small shadowed lump in the darkness.

"He's fallen asleep, as always," Tsukishima sighs, and he gets up from his bed to go open the curtains to let some moonlight in.

He slides open the curtains of his bedroom window and stands there, staring at the moon. It's a full moon, and their garden below is bright under its light, silver bouncing off the surface of glossy leaves and the soft petals of flowers that Tsukishima's mother planted lovingly in her spare time.

It's a beautiful sight. A rustle from behind him makes him turn away from it. Hinata's standing on top of his mattress, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"Tsukishima?" he says quietly, and he looks so much like a young boy looking for an adult to protect him from the dark.

It's another beautiful sight with Hinata's bright eyes, his glowing skin in the moonlight shining upon him, and his hair laced with silver as he steps forward out of the shadows. Tsukishima spreads his arms in welcome.

The beautiful sight runs into his arms and he holds it tight, Hinata's own arms coming around to wrap around his torso.

As Hinata leans up and Tsukishima, down, Hinata thinks about how queer it is that Tsukishima mostly only shows his affections at night, but he kisses Tsukishima anyway, his arms snaking around the taller teenager's neck and pulling him down lower, and lower, and they stumble back to Tsukishima's bed.

"Lucky it's a Friday night, so we can sleep in. Otherwise I would feel like death," Hinata jokes.

Tsukishima takes off his glasses, placing them carefully on his side-table. "Then sleep, little child," he teases, and he feels, not sees, Hinata pout as they press their lips together again.

"You're my boyfriend, so be nicer to me!"

"But then I wouldn't be the same person you started dating back then, right? Isn't this my charm point, like you mockingly pointed out on our first day of being a couple?"

"Yeah, yeah, Tsukishima the charming insulter. I'm tired, goodnight," Hinata's hands come to rest on Tsukishima's cheeks as he's pulled in for a goodnight kiss, then Hinata's heat disappears as he goes back to his mattress.

"Goodnight," comes Hinata's voice from the shadows one last time, and Tsukishima sees his silhouette against the moonlight wriggling about in the blanket trying to get comfortable.

He turns away from Hinata after that, thinking about nothing and everything.

Several moments later there's a loud rustle of sheets and then there is warmth against his back as Hinata climbs back into his bed and wriggles under his covers.

"The extra mattress is for you to sleep on, you know," Tsukishima says as he twists around, pulling Hinata closer to rest against his front.

"I know, shut up, goodnight," Hinata drowses.

He falls asleep quickly after that, sharing their warmth under the blanket, and Tsukishima lies awake for a much longer time after that, just listening to Hinata's heartbeats in the silence of his room, and thinking, again.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima is the earlier of the two to awaken, and as he steps out of the bathroom after his shower, Hinata sits up abruptly. His hair is sticking up wildly, and he's struggling to open his eyes in the bright sunlight.

"Good morning," he greets Tsukishima, sounding lost and confused, squinting as he gets out of bed and trailing past Tsukishima to go to the bathroom.

He borrows a shirt from Tsukishima, and a pair of shorts that Tsukishima had as a young child to wear after showering.

Breakfast is served with the whole family present, and talks at the table are already lively, befitting of the great weather that morning of blue skies and white fluffy cumulus clouds waiting for them outside their front door.

Hinata's brought his sports shoes, and comments on how big Tsukishima's are as they put them on after breakfast is had and they've helped out with the dishes.

They're going to a field, according to Hinata.

 _Why_ , Tsukishima asks as he's pulled out the door, but Hinata shushes him and holds his hand as they walk.

Leaves dance about their feet like celebrating natives around a fire, and there's a breeze blowing that keeps them from sweating too much.

Tsukishima's starting to feel a little out of breath when Hinata shouts in triumph, pointing at something in the distance.

It's the field, and it's golden.

Hinata lets go of Tsukishima's hand and runs towards it, and the latter watches as he sinks into the tall plants.

From afar it looks like a very bright orange ball of hair melting into golden fur.

Tsukishima arrives at the edge of the field with paced steps, and Hinata waves at him a distance away, from the middle of the field.

It's an endless expanse of swaying plants, golden from the sun exposure and the season of autumn. Tsukishima steps in.

It feels like wading through the water in a swimming pool, almost. There are just a lot of plants he has to pass through with each step.

But he finally reaches Hinata, and together they stand, two lone figures sticking out of the flat top of closely-grown plants.

The edges of Tsukishima's hair are white, and its insides a soft golden. The fine hairs on his exposed skin are creating a halo of radiation around him. He's glowing, and Hinata stares admiringly.

"I knew you'd look great under this sun," Hinata beams, "The moon shines best with the help of the sun, after all!"

Tsukishima opens his mouth to reply when Hinata jumps at him, wrapping his four limbs around Tsukishima, and they both fall gently, softly, into the golden mattress of the field.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not active in the Haikyuu!! fandom anymore but this fic's been lying around unposted for over a year now probably so I thought I'd just post it to share. It feels like I used to write better than I do now haha...yeah, I still like how this fic turned out overall so I did some minor editing here and there (there might still be grammatical mistakes, forgive me, I'm still learning English as life goes on) and posted it! I hope you enjoyed reading ♡


End file.
